snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
User Profile
Metal Slug Attack features a User Profile option where the player can modify and change in their own accordance. This is also one of the main social features of the game. ' Details The player's own account profile will be shown by tapping the representing avatar icon of their accounts, as shown on the upper left of the screen. Upon clicking, a tab will shows up 4 different options: ''''My Profile', 'My Data', 'Friend', and 'User Search'. My Profile This section displays the user's own personal profile. The player can customize their own user profile for the other players to see. * Username & Rank - The username of the player, mostly case sensitive names. Can be changed indefinitely by the player as much they like. On the left side of the username displays the current online rank insignia. * [[Level and EXP|'Level & EXP']] - Displays the current level and EXP of the player. * Avatar Icon - Players can switch their own Avatar Icons of choice to represent them. This option actually functions the same as the Dress Up shop settings. * Affiliated Guild - The player's current guild. * Create Password - Create a password to transfer the user account in an another device, which also lasts for 1 week (7 days). * Playstyle - Displays your playstyle which can be also changed accordingly. * ID Verification - Shows the player's Friend ID and Account ID for account recovery purposes. * Ranking Data - Displays the player's final rankings from the previous Metal Arena seasons. IMPORTANT NOTE: '''The password and Account ID are classified information that the player must NOT disclose to other users! My Data Shows current User Data. This also displays the player's current VIP level and Monthly Card status. * '''VIP Information - Shows the perks of every VIP level. Normally, it shows the perks of your current VIP level. * ITEM List - Shows the lists of the Items, Power-Ups, and Crank Keys the player currently possesses. * Coin List - Displays the Medal, MSP, and Coin count of the player. * NOTIFICATION SETTINGS - Used for managing the Notifications of the game. * Black List - Displays the list of blocked users. Hitting the "DELETE" button unblocks and removes the blocked player from the list. * FRIEND Settings - Used in turning ON/OFF the Friend Request reception. Friend Aside from the player's own profile, the 'FRIEND' option shows up all of the player's current friends. You can only be friends with a maximum of 50 players in total. To add a friend, click on the player's profile and hit "Add Friend" button. The Friend list is divided into two groups: Friend List and Candidate List. Friend List displays all of your current friends in the game as well as their status, while the Candidate List displays the status of the current pending and incoming friend request from other users. Clicking the rows of the list will rearrange it based on that particular order. * Level (LV) - The level of the Friend user. * Last Login - The last time the user has logged in. The login time will turn red if they have been inactive for more than 5 days. * Current Status - Displays the current status of the Friend user. If a friend request is accepted, the accepting user will be notified in their Private Message. Pending Friend requests are given 3 days (72 hours) to be accepted/declined, otherwise it's automatically deleted. User Search The search engine for other player users. This is necessarily useful in looking for more friends. * FRIEND ID - Search for an individual user based on Friend IDs, as shown in the 'My Profile'. * Refined Search '''- Search for users based on level, username, or playstyle. Upon searching, the '''Search Results list will be displayed. It functions similarly to the Friend list albeit non-friend users are shown as well. External Links * How to Play Category:Metal Slug Attack features